When the world goes Topsyturvy
by Jake456
Summary: Janus asks two people to help one of his favorite humans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either BtVS or Charmed or the characters in those shows.

AN: This takes place during season 3 of BtVS and after the series finale of Charmed.

Chapter 1

As Cole watched Phoebe from the cosmic void he was trapped in, he realized that she was happy and all he was doing was bashing himself over the head by watching her with Coop when he felt movement behind him.

"Who's there?" Cole asked, sure that he was alone in the void.

He saw a two faced man walk to him and smile, "Hello Cole Turner, I have been searching for you for quite sometime and I honestly expected you to be on Earth."

"Who are you?" Cole asked.

"Me? Ah yes, I believe you would like a name to the faces and so you shall have one; my name is Janus, the god of new beginnings and I would offer you one now," he said.

"What kind of new beginning?" Cole asked.

"In another reality there is a young man who will need help and I do not trust the guardians of that universe to give him aid," Janus said.

"Why wouldn't they give him aid?" Cole asked.

"Because they are self important jerks who care nothing for their champions and do everything to keep the status quo in their favour," Janus said.

"So, why does this boy need aid then?" Cole asked.

"Because he has potential and if it goes as it is he won't leave the rut he is in right now," Janus said.

Cole asked, "Would I be able to return to my world one day?"

"No unfortunately you won't be able and if I understand it correctly, there is nothing for you back there," Janus said with an amused voice.

Cole snarled the god was right; there was nothing back there for him.

"Okay," Cole said, "would you allow me to go and say good bye to Phoebe at least?"

"Very well," Janus said, "but we must hurry before the powers that be know what I am doing."

"Why? Could they stop you?" Cole asked.

"No, but they would make your new life very difficult and, trust me on this, they will stop you from interfering in every way they could," Janus said.

"But anyways Cole, we must say goodbye to your ex wife and her family now," Janus said

As they teleported to the Manor where the Halliwell family was gathering for a Sunday dinner surprising every one there.

"Hello," Janus said to the assorted members of the Halliwell clan, "I am sorry to intrude on your fine selves but I bring some one to say good bye before he leaves."

"Who?" Piper asked.

Cole stuck his head out behind Janus and said sheepishly, "Hi guys miss me?"

Piper glared at Cole and said, "Where is he going?"

Janus smiled sweetly and said, "that's kind of need to know and I don't think you need to know."

Leo stared in shock at what the being said to Piper, "hey," he said, "Please don't talk to her like that."

"Very well, but where Cole is going is simply none of her business as it does not involve her or her sisters," Janus said.

Phoebe walked towards Cole and said, "Where are you going and why are you saying good bye?"

Cole said, "Because, according to what Janus said, I won't be coming back to this universe."

"What?" Phoebe screamed, "What do you mean you won't be coming back?"

Janus sighed and said, "It's because I can only bring him to the dimension where he could do some good and not bring him back."

Phoebe began to cry, Coop went to comfort her and looked at Janus and said, "Why did you bring him?"

"Because he wanted to say good bye," Janus said.

Paige spoke up and said, "thank you Janus, for giving us a chance to say good bye."

Phoebe looked at Paige with surprise etched on her face and said, "What do you mean?"

Paige smiled and said, "its like this; Cole could stay in that void and do nothing there or go to this other universe and do something good and get a chance to move on."

Phoebe thought to herself, 'Paige is right, Cole deserves that chance to do something for himself.'

She walked up to Cole and hugged him close to her and said, "I will always treasure what we had."

Piper asked a bit more politely, "what would he be doing there anyways? If you could please tell us."

"Ah, you see that universe is similar your own, only there no such things as White Lighters or demons such as you are used to," Janus said. "And right now it is guided by beings called the Powers That Be, they are similar to the Elders except, from what I have seen, the Elders give aid sometimes where as the Powers do nothing.

"Oh, they sound lovely," Leo said.

"I would love to see them taken down a peg or two, but it won't happen as it is right now," Janus said.

Piper asked, "Why won't it happen right now?"

"Because they actively discourage change in all of its forms, even if it happens to be for the best," Janus said.

"Will he be safe there?" Phoebe asked.

"Who can say if he will be safe there or not but I can tell you, he will make a new life there for himself," Janus said.

Cole said, "It wouldn't matter if I was safe or not, I was slowly dieing in the void. So I am going to go to this universe."

Janus said, "Well you don't have to worry, I will be raising your powers to what they were when you were The Source."

The sisters paled, "do you mean you are going to turn him into the Source of Evil?" Piper asked.

"No, I am simply granting him the powers he had when he was The Source, he won't be The Source," Janus said.

Cole then asked, "Will I be doing this thing alone?"

"Oh no, you will not be alone Cole. I have some one who will be aiding you," Janus said.

"Who's going to be aiding him?" Piper asked.

"Ohohohoho Cole, you will know her as soon as you meet her, she is a rather _unique_ individual," Janus said.

"That laugh doesn't fill me with hope," Cole said.

"Oh don't worry, it's in her best interests to help you," Janus said.

"That's a comfort, I guess," Cole said.

"Ah, but we must be going now," Janus said.

Phoebe ran to Cole and hugged him tightly and said, "I will miss you."

"I know Phoebe," Cole said.

"And now that is done, we must be on our way," Janus said.

Cole nodded and said good bye to everyone.

Then Janus and Cole teleported to the other world.

Cole sniffed the air in Sunnydale, he said, "Where are we? Hell?"

"Close enough Cole," Janus said, "we are on the Hellmouth, it is where the dimensional walls are the weakest."

"Hellmouth?" Cole said, "Sounds nice."

"It isn't really," Janus said, "a lot of the dark creatures of this world are drawn to it."

"I can see why," Cole said, "the vibes feel good, really good."

"Yes they do to you, don't they?" Janus said.

"So, how am I going to get close to this kid?" Cole asked.

"Don't worry; I arranged for you to be a teacher at his school and, I might add, you and your companion will probably be the only teachers not to retire the usual way for this high school," Janus said.

"What's wrong with the kid's school?" Cole asked.

"Its the only school that I currently know of that has its own obituary column in the school paper," Janus said.

"You're kidding me? It has an obituary column in the school paper?" Cole said.

"Yep, three to six pages long," Janus said, "depends on how the week has been,"

"Oh, that is just shitty," Cole said.

"Yes it is but it is an unfortunate truth with living on the Hellmouth," Janus said.

"So, does this place have witches to deal with the demons like on my world?" Cole asked.

"Not quite, they have the Slayer," Janus said.

"What's the Slayer?" Cole asked.

"Ah, the Slayer is the one girl in all the world who will fight against the forces of darkness, she alone shall stand against the demons and vampires," Janus said.

"Alone?" Cole yelled, "What the fuck do you mean alone?"

"Just what I meant to say," Janus said.

"How old are these girls when they are chosen to fight?" Cole asked.

"Usually fifteen years old," Janus said, "and before you go off on that, when the slayer essence was created it was a more brutal world, 15 was considered quite old then."

Cole said, "but, but now it seems wrong."

"Indeed it is wrong now, especially now that modern medicine has made life spans longer," Janus said, "and to make things worse; Slayers usually die within a year of being called."

As they walked through Sunnydale's streets Cole was feeling shadows watching them.

He looked at Janus and said, "I think we are being followed."

"Yes we are," Janus said, "I believe it is Whistler; one of the power's lackeys."

"Why would he be following us?" Cole asked.

"Most likely he's following me, the PTBs don't like me very much," Janus said.

"Might I ask why?" Cole said.

"I cause change and the Powers want a static never changing balance and that is never healthy," Janus said.

Whistler got the courage to walk up to the god and said, with an arrogant tone in his voice, "Who is he?"

Janus looked at Cole and said, "Did you hear something?"

Cole grinned and said, "I didn't hear anything."

Whistler growled and said, "Answer me _now_ Chaos God."

Janus smiled and said, "Now I hear it again, it sounds like an angry pimple on a gnat's ass."

Whistler by this time was red in the face and screamed, "**YOU WILL ANSWER ME _NOW_!!!**"

"Ah, now I recognize the voice; it's Whistler," Janus said, "and how are you this fine night?"

Whistler stared coldly at Janus and said, "Now, who _IS_ he?"

Janus smiled sweetly and said, "Oh, he is my baby boy. Don't you see the family resemblance?"

Cole sighed and said, "Don't get the pimp angry at us Janus."

Whistler glared at Cole and said, "Now, Who. Are. You?

Janus said, "now what business is it of yours balance demon?"

Whistler said, "If you brought him here from where ever you got him it's a threat to the balance."

Janus smile turned somewhat malicious and said, "You mean like Xander Harris?"

"Leave the boy out of this," Whistler said, "he will be handled by us."

Janus rolled all four eyes and said, "Yes, like you and yours have handled the Slayer?"

"None of the other gods have complained about how we handled the Slayer," Whistler said.

Janus said, "that's because the other god were taught; if they had nothing nice to say, to not to say anything at all."

Cole by this time was trying to keeping himself from bursting out in laughter.

Whistler on the other hand was glaring at Cole.

He turned his attention back to Janus and said, "Again I ask you; who is HE?"

Janus said, "Uh, uh. You didn't say the magic word."

Whistler sighed, "Please, will you tell me who this guy is?"

Janus said, "Whoever said that was the magical word?"

"Dammit, tell me _NOW_!!!" Whistler screamed in rage.

"If you're going to be nasty about it then I am not going to tell you," Janus said.

Cole whispered to Janus, "are you trying to give him a stroke?"

"It wouldn't the first time," Janus whispered back.

Whistler calmed down and said, "Will you please tell me now."

Janus said, "No, it's none of your business as I am not under the Powers control."

"Yes, but if this guy is going to be a champion of ours then it IS my business," Whistler said.

"Your right then, it would have been your business but he is not yours," Janus said.

"Wrong answer," Whistler said.

Whistler walked towards Cole with the intention of taking him to the PTBs when he heard a voice behind him saying, "So, this is where you are Janus?"

Janus smiled and said, "ah Cole, that would be the assistant I promised you."

Whistler turned around and saw a beautiful blonde haired girl in a red dress.

"Now who are you?" Whistler said angrily.

She smiled and said, "Well, my name is Glory."

Janus smiled and said, "How was your trip here Glorificus?"

Glory smiled and said, "It was good Janus but who the hell is this guy in the pimp suit?"

"That would be Whistler, he works for the PTBs," Janus said.

"Oh, I thought he was someone important," Glory said.

Whistler had enough and walked towards Glory and said, "Be careful girl."

Glory smiled and stuck her hands into his mind, absorbing his sanity.

Whistler backed away with a confused look in his eyes and said, "Who are you?"

Janus smiled and said, "You don't have to do that right now you know Glory."

"Yeah but he was being a pain in the ass and we can keep him in the asylum so he doesn't go squealing to the PTBs," Glory said.

"Ohhh, that IS a good idea Glory, I was going to vaporize him but this is SO much better," Janus said.

Cole spoke up and said, "So who is she?"

"Ah, her name is Glorifcus and she is your aid in this matter. She is a Hellgod banished to this dimension," Janus said.

"Yeah and Two Face here promised me a way home if I aid you and this kid and also just call me Glory," she said.

"Ah yes, then it is nice to meet you Glory," Cole said.

Janus smiled and said, "Don't call me Two Face again or else you will just have to absorb energy from humans again."

Glory sighed, "You just can't take a joke Janus."

"Oh, I can take a joke, I just don't like being referred to as a villain from Batman," Janus said.

Cole said, "So do we know who this kid is that we are going to be guiding?"

"Ah yes; his name is Alexander Lavelle Harris," Janus said, "but he hates the middle name and he goes by Xander."

"Okay," Cole said, "anything we have to worry about with the kid?"

"There are a number of things; first of all I might mention he has been abused and because of that he suffers from low self esteem, he has been called the Zeppo by his ex girlfriend and his friends tend to look down on him because he has no special powers and finally if his friends find out that your half demon, they probably will attempt to slay you," Janus said.

Cole said with a smirk and a fireball forming in his hand, "let them try."

Glory asked, "so what are we teaching in this school?"

"Well; Cole is going to be the history teacher," Janus said and you Glory are going to be the home economics teacher."

"Lovely," Glory said I don't even know _how_ to cook."

"Perfect, you will fit right in," Janus said.

Janus smiled and took Whistler to the nearest asylum.

Cole and Glory looked at each other and realized it would be a long year.

TBC

Please rate and review

Poll question: So what do you think those two should be teaching?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1.

Chapter 2

As Xander was heading to school he noticed two new teachers come in, he went to the girls and said, "Hey girls and Oz, so anyone know who the new teachers are?"

Buffy smiled and said, "not sure really but Giles says half the female teachers are already fawning over Mr. Turner."

Willow sighed. "He is dreamy," and then added, "but not like I'm interested in him like that, I have Oz."

Oz smiled and said, "Hey it's alright Willow, I like the new Home Ec teacher."

Buffy said, "Yeah I saw her, she has the cutest shoes I have ever seen and that dress. I got to ask her where she got it from."

Cole, using his enhanced senses, was listening in on the slayer's group conversation; he looked at Glory and said, "You will be glad to know that your fashion sense is liked by the slayer."

Glory said, "Like I care what the slayer thinks about me."

Cole smirked, after their talk last night when Janus left; they had developed some respect for each other.

Glory whispered to Cole's ear, "you got your own fans too; the female students and teachers are after you."

Cole smiled and said, "Not surprised, some people are so vain."

Glory smiled and said, "Says the man in one of the best Italian suits money can buy."

"So," Cole asked, "did you see that Xander kid?"

"Yeah," Glory said, "I saw him, so badly dressed you don't need to be a seriously depowered goddess notice the abuse going on there."

Cole said, "Yeah, best thing to do will be getting him out of his parent's house."

Glory said, "I could kill them and take him back to our place?"

"Yeah, that's not going to work," Cole said.

"Why," Glory asked.

"Because all that would do is scar him beyond our help and I personally want to keep the murder rate down," Cole said.

"Well my way is faster," Glory said.

"Not to mention bloodier," Cole said.

"True I guess, Janus probably would appreciate it if Xander isn't a nut job because of me," Glory said.

"Gee, you think?" Cole said, "Now we gotta get to class."

Glory sighed, "Yeah, I am so looking forwards to that."

Cole whispered to her, "Just try not to burn the school down, okay Glory?"

"I think Janus should have researched me better," Glory muttered.

"Yeah," Cole said, "he probably could have picked a better class for you to teach."

Xander was heading to history class, he had heard one of the new teachers was there, 'hope he lasted longer then the last one,' Xander thought.

Cole looked at the students and said, "Hello, my name is Mr. Turner and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year."

Xander saw almost all of the girls were giving the new teacher the eyes, 'it was going to be like that, eh?' he thought.

Cole recognized the look on Xander's face, 'he was jealous, that was kind of cute,' he thought, 'no reason to be jealous, I didn't want any of the girls in this class.'

Meanwhile, in the home economic class, Glory was looking at her students and was approached by Principal Snyder.

"Miss Rifucus, I must inform you that you must give the members of our athletic automatic passing grades if they are in your class," Snyder said.

"Not sure if I agree to that," Glory said.

"Look, this school needs it's athletes on the field not in class, studying what have you," Snyder said.

Glory sighed, and people wondered why she wanted to leave this plane behind.

"Miss Rifucus, I assure you all the other teachers do it," Snyder said, "even your friend; Mr Turner."

Glory started to laugh inside, she knew Cole wouldn't do that; he had way too much honour for that.

"So, I take it we are in accord here?" Snyder said.

"Sure, but you know; if they actually came to my class then this talk would mean something to me," Glory said.

"I know I was just practicing on you before I talk to Mr Turner. He scares me," Snyder said.

Glory looked positively outraged and screamed, "and I don't scare you? You obviously haven't seen me on a really BAD DAY."

Snyder eeped a bit and ran away, 'maybe Mr Turner would be more reasonable,' he thought.

Cordelia walked in, she and the other Cordettes wanted to meet the new home ec teacher to find out where she got her stuff.

Glory looked up and said, "Can I help you miss?"

"Its Cordelia Chase and I wanted to meet you," she gushed, "your clothes are incredible and I would love to know where you got them?"

Glory smiled and said, "These old things?" She liked this Cordelia.

Later that night, at the Scooby meeting they were discussing what to do about Xander, they loved him but didn't want him in the fight anymore.

Buffy sighed and said, "its getting worse, he could get seriously hurt Giles."

And then Buffy added, "This Sisterhood of Jhe could really hurt him and us if we are looking out from him."

"Yes Buffy, I quite agree but we have to be careful on how we do this, I don't want to hurt his feelings," Giles said.

Willow sighed, 'it would be better if he stayed away from the gang from now on,' she thought.

"Well," Oz just growled, he knew it was mainly out of concern about Xander but it seemed something more to him.

Angel was agreeing with Buffy, 'and the good thing,' he thought, 'Xander wouldn't get in the way anymore.'

Oz then said, "Why don't we try to train him?"

Giles thought about it and said, "It could work; Angel or myself have enough experience to train him."

Angel said, "We can discuss it after we deal with the Sisterhood of Jhe."

The others agreed to talk about it in the morning.

Cole was at the house that Janus had provided for them with Glory eating dinner while she watched T.V.

"So," Cole asked, "how was your first day at high school?"

"Horrible, did you know I am expected to give passing grades to members of the athletic teams?" Glory said, "That little troll told me so."

"That little troll happens to be the principal," Cole said.

"Hey, he said he was going to talk to you as well. Did he get to talk to you?" Glory asked.

"He talked, I didn't listen, though if students come to my class; well they are actually going to learn something or else," Cole said.

"Or else what?" Glory asked.

Cole's eyes narrowed and he smiled and said, "Where's the fun if I tell you?"

Glory shrieked with laughter and said, "Gods above and below, those high school kids don't know what's coming their way."

Cole said, "So, is Xander in your class?"

"No, it's mostly girls and they seem eager to learn but," Glory muttered, "the books I have for it are like 50 years old."

Cole laughed, "The history text books seem to be older then me," he said.

Glory said, "It could be worse; I guess my text books could be hand written _on papyrus_."

"Yeah, that's true," Cole said.

Glory said, "by the way, I think I figured out a way to get the boy away from his parents."

Cole said, "Does it involve their bloody deaths?"

"Nope, but it does involve your pyrokinesis and oily rags," Glory said.

"Wow, do you not have a plan that will end up killing them?" Cole said.

"Well, it's not like social services has been doing that much," Glory said.

"Well that's true," Cole said.

"But Glory; he loves his parents and it would hurt him to know that they died," Cole said.

Glory smiled and said, "how about I give them orange parkas?"

"That's not funny Glory," Cole said.

"It is to me," Glory said.

Then she added, "Hey I'm bored, you wanna go out and do something; maybe dust some vamps or something?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do tonight," Cole said.

"Hey is there any clubs we could go to?" Glory said.

"Yeah, there is one. I heard the kids talk about it; The Bronze I think it's called but I think it would be kinda creepy if we go there," Cole said.

"How about an illusion thing over us so we look like teens and we can observe Xander outside a school setting," Glory said.

"I think I could do that," Cole said.

"Oh goodie," Glory said, "this is going to be fun."

Cole concentrated on his and Glory's appearance to that of teenagers.

Glory looked at Cole and said, "You look _hot_."

Cole smirked and said, "I know I do."

"Ooh, attitude is it?" Glory asked.

"Just acting like typical teen," Cole said

"Do something about your clothes maybe?" Glory said, "You dress like a businessman."

"Very well," Cole said as his clothes turned into clothes he thought would be alright for a night on the town.

As they got into the car, they didn't know that Jack O'Toole had dragged Xander along with him to raise his zombie gang and that it would an interesting night for _everyone_ on the Hellmouth that night.

TBC

Poll questions: What should the dynamic duo do to Jack O'Toole and the Sisterhood of Jhe? How should they insert themselves into Xander's life?

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

Chapter 3

As Cole and Glory got into their car, Xander was busy getting ready for a night on the town. He hummed to himself, he had also forgotten about his rather dark encounter with Jack O'Toole.

"Ah," Xander said to himself while looking into the mirror, "looking good Xander."

Cole and Glory got to the Bronze and Glory moved into the crowd, dancing. She sighed; she loved to dance and she felt the music move through her, 'it was glorious,' she thought to herself as she kept an eye out for Xander.

Cole was having a drink of soda when he saw Xander come in, his eyes narrowed as he felt dark magic around. He walked towards the source of it and saw a man glaring at Xander and realized it was zombie.

'Wow,' he thought, 'Zombies? This place is certainly a magnet for demons and those who would prey on humans.'

Glory was still dancing when she saw Cole follow after Xander, she grinned, 'looks like we have some fun tonight.'

Xander had gone with Jack O'Toole and had stopped Jack from getting arrested and Jack had taken Xander with him.

Cole and Glory followed after him invisibly, "What the hell!!?" Glory almost screamed, "Are they raising the dead?"

"Yes, it looks like it and a pretty complex spell too. Some of the ingredients for it are hard to get, unless you know where they are found," Cole said.

Glory said, "Why don't we just re-kill the zombie guy?"

"No, I am more interested to see what the boy does without our meddling," Cole said.

"Well this is going to be boring, zombies are no match for us," Glory said.

"Why don't you go see about the Hellmouth opening then," Cole said.

"Why should I have to see what the Hellmouth is doing? Let the slayer handle it," Glory said.

"Well because if it opens; you and I are out of luck," Cole said.

Glory glowered, 'That was true,' she thought, 'but why should Cole get all the fun?'

"Okay, I will go but if I miss anything fun with the zombies I will kick your ass from here to Hell," Glory said.

"Hmmm, I only want to see how the boy handles under pressure," Cole said, "and besides, someone has to be there to handle things if the slayer fails."

"Okay, I guess can kill anything that the sisterhood of Jhe throws at me," Glory said.

Cole followed after Xander, he could smell the boy's fear as he was trapped in a car full of zombies and then he heard one of the zombies say, "Let's go bake a cake."

'Damn,' he thought, 'they were building a bomb.'

Xander just looked puzzled and said, "You guys are going to do some baking?"

Jack said, "Something like that Xander," as he laughed menacingly.

Cole rushed after him with a fireball forming in his hands ready to take the zombies out just in case when he heard one of the zombies say they were going to kill Xander to make him a fulltime member of the gang, his eyes flashed with flame.

"Uhh look guys, I am actually pretty attached to my life," Xander said as Jack slid the steel knife down his cheek.

"Xander man don't worry, I will bring you back," Jack said.

"Sorry, I like having a pulse," Xander screamed as he drove away.

Cole grinned; that would be ANY human's natural reaction, he rushed after Xander as fast as he could and leapt into the car behind Xander.

Xander looked back and saw a young man get up from the back seat and grin at him.

"Who the FUCK are YOU!!?" Xander screamed.

"I guess you wouldn't recognize me in this form Xander; my name is Cole Turner."

"You're my history teacher?" Xander said.

"Yeah and didn't I give you homework for tonight Xander?" Cole said.

"Uhh, I was going to do it later," Xander said.

"Yeah I heard THAT before," Cole said.

"So, why do you look my age?" Xander asked.

"Magic, Xander," Cole said.

Glory was walking back to the school when she saw Faith running from one of the demons, she grabbed the demon and tore its head off.

Faith looked back and saw a gorgeous blonde woman stand over the demon's carcass and more demons were coming she screamed, "Hey, follow me."

Glory said, "What and miss all this fun?" she laughed as she grabbed one of the demons' and tore it in half and then proceeded to attack the rest of them.

Faith just stared and said, "Fuck me, who is this chick?"

Glory looked up at Faith and said, "You going to stare or are you going to say hello?"

Faith just stood there and waved her hand.

"That's better, my name is Glory."

"Uhh, my name is Faith."

"Well, hello Faith and what are you doing up so late?" Glory asked.

Faith just stared and said, "Uhh, need to know?"

Glory laughed and said, "If you're going to the school can I come with you?"

Faith just nodded and Glory took her hand and said, "So, do you go to school?"

Meanwhile, Cole was driving while Xander was looking at the bags the zombies had taken. He said, "Hey Mr Turner, who bakes a cake after they have been raised from the dead?"

"Xander, they weren't baking a cake; that's slang for making bombs."

"Holy shit!!!" They also said something about going to the school," Xander screamed.

Cole looked at Xander and said, "This is important; when did they say they were going activate the bomb?"

"They didn't really tell me anything," Xander said, "just that they were baking a cake."

Cole's eyes darkened and said, "That means the idiots don't have a plan and they could go blow it up at anytime."

Xander's eyes widened and he said, "The Hellmouth, it's supposed to be opening tonight."

"Damn it!!!" Cole yelled, "If that bomb goes off while your friends are closing the Hellmouth it will not only kill them but most likely force the Hellmouth open forever, come on Xander we have to stop that bomb."

Xander and Cole tore through the streets of Sunnydale, as they reached the school Cole looked into the library and said, "It's bad in there Xander; you handle the zombies I can handle those demons."

"You trust me to handle something by myself Mr. Turner?" Xander asked.

"Is there a reason I shouldn't trust you Xander?" Cole asked.

"Uhh, I'm the normal guy; the Zeppo? Xander said.

"Xander, its zombies; not exactly powerful here," he said as he conjured an axe, "this should help, oh and Xander, I want to talk to you after this," Cole said.

As Cole rushed into the building, Xander just stared and said to himself, "Mr Turner trusts me?" then his eyes took on a bit of confidence and said, "Can't let them down," as he grasped the axe Cole conjured for him.

Cole had broken through the door and saw Buffy and Angel along with Willow and Giles fighting off the demon.

Buffy looked behind her and saw a young man around her age staring at the demon and screamed at him to run.

"I think not," Cole said as he launched a fireball at the demon.

Xander was walking through the halls wondering where the bomb was when he heard Jack's voice.

He broke into the basement and saw Jack standing over the bomb and said, "Step away from the bomb."

Jack grinned and said, "Hey Xander, you come to see the show?"

Xander glared and said, "Jack, I'm not going to repeat myself."

Jack laughed and said, I'm already dead, what else can happen to me?"

Xander said, "Well, being shot is different from, say, being chopped apart from an axe or exploding, there is no coming back from that."

Jack backed away in fear, he had never seen THAT look in Harris's eyes, and decided to disarm the bomb.

Xander smile turned feral and he said, "You know Jack, I don't EVER want to see you on school grounds again."

Then Xander left the room.

Jack glared and said, "Harris, you better watch your back."

"Actually you should be the one watching your back," he heard a female voice.

"Who the hell!!?" Jack yelled as Glory tore him apart.

Meanwhile, Cole was blasting away at the demons with the full power that Janus had given him causing the Scoobies to watch in shock, Willow looked at him with a bit of jealously in her eyes, this guy had more magic then SHE did.

Willow just stared as Cole blasted the demon with flame and electricity, he looked at her and said, "Stop staring and you two start sealing the Hellmouth!!"

Giles stopped and said, "Quite Willow; continue the spell," as he and Willow continued the spell.

Faith ran in, that Glory chick had run too fast for her to catch up and she was looking at Cole blast away the demons and the big demon, she joined Buffy and Angel in fighting off the demons that Cole missed.

Glory came up from killing Jack, when she ran in to the library and started to punch at the demons she said to Cole, "This town is SO much fun."

After the battle the Scoobies looked at the two and Buffy glared at them and said, "If you two have to fight demons you do it under my command."

Cole smirked and said, "I think not," as he grabbed Glory and shimmered away.

Xander was walking home as his car had run out of gas when Cole and Glory shimmered in front of him.

Cole smiled and said, "Xander, I did say I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, can we talk tomorrow, I have had a really BAD day," Xander said, "I just want to go home."

"You are not going back there," Cole said, "you are going to live with me and Glory."

"Yeah," Glory said, "your parents aren't the best, and I wouldn't leave a pet rock with them let alone you."

"But," Cole said, "it is your choice and with us, you always have a choice."

Xander sputtered, "You mean I get to choose?"

"Yes, you do have a choice," Cole said, "You always will have a choice,"

"Could I let you know tomorrow?" Xander asked.

"Why don't you come with us tonight and see how you like staying with us," Cole said.

"Yeah," Glory said, "it could be fun."

"Well," Xander said, "you guys are making sense; I guess I could for one night."

Poll question: So, how should Buffy and Co. react to Xander's new living arrangements?

TBC

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 4

"So, where do you guys live?" Xander asked.

Cole grinned and said, "Afraid we live in the sewers or something like that?"

"Kind of," Xander said.

Glory said, "No way in hell am I living in a sewer, we actually got a nice three bedroom place."

"If there are only two of you why do you need three bedrooms?" Xander asked.

"Because Xander, we were hoping you would want to live with us," Cole said."

"But I don't have to, right?" Xander said.

"No," Cole said, "like I said; with us, you always have a choice but I would really like you to stay with us for one night."

"I guess that's alright," Xander said.

"Good," Cole said, "I promise you won't regret it Xander," as he grabbed Xander's hand and shimmered away.

"God damn it," Xander screamed, "warn a guy next time okay?"

"Sorry," Cole said as he patted Xander's shoulder reassuringly.

"It's alright," Xander said, "just surprised me is all."

Cole smiled gently and said, "Xander you have to go to sleep, okay? You had a big day."

Xander sighed and said, "You're right Mr. Turner."

"Xander please; while we are home you can call me Cole and Glory, not Mr. Turner or Miss Rifucus."

"Okay Cole," Xander said as he went to the room they made for him and went to sleep.

"So Cole, how are we going to keep him here?" Glory asked.

"I don't know," Cole said, "I mean, look at the way he sleeps; he curls up like that so he doesn't expose anything. He keeps his chest and vulnerable parts safe.

"How would you know that Cole?" Glory asked.

"You live as long as I have and you recognize abuse. I don't think its physical, I think it's emotional and verbal," Cole said.

Glory walked toward Xander and took his shirt of slowly without Xander waking up and saw ugly bruises on his back and said, "You are wrong about that Cole."

Cole looked and said, "These can't all be blamed on the parents, he does get into a lot of fights by hanging out with the slayer's group."

Glory said, "Well that ends now, until we train him to fight and fight hard."

Cole nodded and said, "That would be for the best, but it is Xander's choice."

"Damn you and your freedom to choose!!" Glory said.

"If we force him to do anything he might just go bad," Cole said.

"Very well," Glory said, "but hey, did you see that other slayer?"

"Yeah I did the dark haired one?" Cole asked.

"I like her," Glory said, "She's fun."

"Well she does have some potential," Cole said.

"What about the rest of them?" Glory asked

"Well I believe if they stuff that attitude, especially the blonde girl, they could be a good group of warriors," Cole said.

Glory said, "Well, it is no concern of ours. We are here to help Xander, not them."

Cole said, "Well, through helping Xander we will be helping them."

"Oh well," Glory said, "by the way, that red haired girl has a bit of magic on her doesn't she?"

Cole said, "Well she does, I noticed that too, I wonder who's teaching her?"

"Well," Glory said, "we got to head to bed; it is a school day tomorrow."

Xander sighed happily, he hadn't felt this relaxed in years and fell into a deep sleep snoring contentedly.

Cole was watching Xander and decided to let him sleep. "Glory," he said, "let's leave him here so he can rest, it was a bad night."

Glory said, "Sounds like a plan. According to this lesson plan I have to teach the class to make chocolate cheese cake, is that a necessary thing for home economics?"

Cole looked at it and said, "No, looks like the lesson plan hasn't been changed in years."

Glory moaned and said, "I think I will try to teach them something useful."

"And, pray tell, what is that you're planning to teach those children?" Cole asked.

"It's called feminist liberation class now," Glory said, "until that little troll updates the plans from the 1950s."

"Hmmm, might be interesting to watch you teach THAT class," Cole said.

"Well this lesson plan says it's good to deep fry fat, never mind the cholesterol problems," Glory said.

"Why don't you talk it over with Snyder then?" Cole said.

"Because I am sure I will crush his little skull like a grape," Glory said.

"Well before you create a small revolution Glory why don't you create a more modern teaching plan?"

Glory said, "Anything is better than watching a bunch of kid's burn cheesecake."

"Oh it can't be that bad," Cole said.

Glory growled, "It was worse."

Cole sighed and said, "Let's get going, I want to get through this day as fast as I can."

As the two were heading to school, Giles and the group were discussing what had happened last night. Buffy was fuming over how the two left and complaining on how they didn't even introduce themselves.

"It's not fair Giles, we can't have amateurs get in the way," Buffy said.

Faith looked at Buffy and said, "Those two weren't amateurs, did you see what the guy did; he held off the demons by himself."

Giles said, "Be that as it may be, I would like to discuss with that young man about where he learned magic."

Willow said, "Me too, he had some real moves with the fireballs and lightning bolts."

Angel just sat in a corner and brooded about the events of last night, he suddenly looked up and asked, "Hey, where's Xander?"

Giles looked up and realized that Xander wasn't there; he looked at Willow and Buffy, "Did either of you see him today?"

Willow said, "Oh god no, where is he? He never misses a Scooby meeting."

Buffy said, "He must be fine, wouldn't his parents have called the school?"

Willow sighed and thought, 'No, they wouldn't have. They probably don't even care."

Cole and Glory came into school and saw Willow look very concerned, Glory looked at Cole and said, "What's she worried about?"

"I think because Xander hasn't shown up yet," Cole said.

For the rest of the day Cole kept an eye on Willow who was growing more concerned about Xander.

Meanwhile back at Cole's place, Xander had woken up relaxed, he looked at the clock on the wall and realized he had slept the whole day, "Shit!!" he said.

Cole let Glory drive to the apartment while he shimmered there, he saw Xander looking a bit worried and smiled reassuringly and said, "How was your day?"

Xander panicked and said, "Oh god I missed school, dad's going to kill me!!"

"It was just one day Xander," Cole said.

"Yeah, but my dad says I'm pretty much useless to begin with," Xander said, "Unless I go to school."

Cole's eyes darkened and he said, "You're not useless Xander, your father is a being an asshole to you to make up for his own shortcomings."

Xander just looked at him with sorrow filled eyes and said, "You don't know what my father is like."

"That's it Xander, I said it was your choice to stay but it's not your choice now. I want you to live with me and Glory," Cole said.

"What about my parents?" Xander asked.

"Hmmm, let me deal with your father," Cole said.

"Please, don't hurt him," Xander said.

"I'm not going to hurt him Xander and, trust me on this, it's better me than Glory talking to him," Cole said.

Xander watched as Cole shimmered away. Glory had just come in and saw Xander silently sobbing.

"Hey kiddo, what's the matter?" Glory asked.

"Cole is talking to my dad, I think he is going to kill my parents," Xander said.

Glory grinned and said, "Don't worry about that Xander; Cole wouldn't kill them but I would and, trust me in saying this, that their deaths would be horrible."

Xander paled and he tried back away from Glory who smiled and pulled him close to her and then said, "Hey, let's order a pizza."

Cole had shimmered in front of the Harris's house, his empathic abilities sensed the aura of despair and hatred in there, he walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Tony opened the door, saw Cole staring back at him and he said, "So what the fuck do YOU want?"

"It's about your son Alexander Harris; I will be taking custody of him now," Cole said.

"Why do you want my worthless son?" Tony demanded.

"I have my own reasons which I shall not go into," Cole said.

Tony said, "So you're fucking him is that it? Always knew he would be queer."

Cole's eyes darkened and said, "If that was the reason you would have been dead already for what you have done to him, trust me on that one."

"So what do you want him for if not to be your bitch?" Tony sneered.

"Because I want him to have a chance to become something better," Cole said.

"Well that is a fucking waste of time," Tony said, "the boy is too much of a girl to do any good for anyone."

Cole growled and was seriously wishing he was still evil enough to simply incinerate the man and take Xander just like that.

"How about money? I can pay you, is that better?" Cole asked.

Tony's eyes lit up and he said, "How much would you be paying?"

Cole grinned; thankfully Janus had provided him with a large amount of money for this.

"I can pay around $6000, is that good enough for you?" Cole asked.

Tony grinned and said, "Perfect."

Cole paid Tony the money and made him sign the papers over to him and as he walked out he heard Tony exclaim, "Finally, that kid is worth something."

Xander was walking around his room at Cole's place when he heard Cole come back in, he ran out saying, "Did you kill my parents?"

"No" Cole said, "I paid him money for you. Basically he sold you to me."

Xander said, "Oh god, oh god, he always said he would sell me and he finally did."

Cole walked up to him and hugged him close and he said, "Xander, you are better off with us; we will take care of you and even train you."

"What about my friends?" Xander asked.

"If you want you can still hang out with them Xander but," Cole said, "you now have a curfew and you do have to come home for dinner."

Xander just looked at Cole with shock and said, "So are you my daddy?"

"No way am I your daddy, I signed Glory's name to the papers so she is your legal guardian," Cole said.

Glory walked in and said, "What's this about me being a legal guardian?"

"Well it seems Cole bought me from my dad and signed your name as the legal guardian," Xander said.

Glory grinned and said, "I have never been a mommy before, this is going to be so cool."

Xander sighed and said, "Well, my life sucks."

Cole said, "I will try to make it better for you, okay Xander?"

Poll question: So what do you think of Glory's new teaching plan? Will Glory be a good mommy?

TBC

Please rate and review


End file.
